Drought
by Laera Draconian
Summary: Cloud is thinking of Leon, yet he does not know what he wants...or does he? Can Leon forgive Cloud his past? A new story unfolds...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Drought

Category: Kingdom Hearts/Yaoi

Pairing: Cloud/Leon

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, I wouldn't be here, therefore by the dictation of logic, one would come to realize that I do not, so I am here. For the rest of you, I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS, please do not sue me, I have no money.

(AN: This is based in kingdom hearts 2 so Cloud is in AC clothes and some spoilers for the first game maybe included, sorry. Otherwise, enjoy.)

Chapter One

"Leon."

He tasted the name with earnest as it slowly left his tongue. Surely it matched the man he had become; no longer could such a weak name as Squall be used to address him. No, the brown haired beauty was certainly more now that he was faced with the same responsibilities as his father had been. It was only fair that his name reflect the strength he had gained from experience.

Cloud closed his eyes as an unwilling sigh left his lips. The air in the coliseum was thick with smoke. Hades was being rather more than his normal antagonistic self. The tremendous amount of monsters the god controlled would have laid waste Olympus easily, if he had been smart enough to do it. Instead he focused on the petty games he played with the demi-god that was his rival, and set them loose on Hercules daily.

With an irritated glance at the underworld coliseum, Cloud spun on his heel and left.

As he exited the heavy doors leading to the murky place Cloud's mind turned once again to the brown haired mercenary.

What was it, he wondered straddling his motorcycle in the process, that made the man so appealing? It was true that Leon was beautiful, but not so much that he should be set apart. In fact, he wasn't all that different from Sora if one was looking for attractiveness. He was an exceptional fighter to be sure, but again, there were many of those in the worlds riddled with Heartless. As for his personality…the Hydra was more tempting.

The ex-soldier shook his head and set a course for Hollow Bastion. The man was an enigma, but then Cloud Strife had always loved what he couldn't understand.

"CLOUD!"

As soon as he stepped off the bike, something hard and very solid collided with the back of his head. He spun around angrily, only to be assailed with another of the mysterious objects. Ducking to avoid contact, his buster sword was in his hand before he could ascertain the source of the missiles.

"Don't hurt it Cloud!" a familiar voice yelled into his ear. Confused, he lowered the sword slowly and turned to look at Aerith with his casual blank stare. As he began to ask what the hell was going on, something small and furry with a black heart on its chest barreled into the blond, knocking him off balance. Strong arms wrapped around his body from behind to steady him and a familiar scent intruded upon his senses. As a result, he fell heavily onto the brunette.

Yuffie giggled and leapt over the collapsed men in an effort to catch the small creature that had darted off making one hell of a lot of noise. After a curious glance at the pair of them, Aerith followed.

"What the hell are you people doing with a heartless that doesn't involve something sharp and heavy Leon?" The blond asked, turning away to hide a growing flush on his features as he attempted to disentangle himself from the other man.

"Yuffie fancies herself a scientist of sorts these days. The heartless in question is her business, not mine. But I do know Aerith is of the opinion that it's cute." Leon stood gracefully and brushed off his clothes before offering a hand to the fumbling Cloud with an amused look. He ignored it. As Cloud rose to his feet, he saw a brief look of annoyance pass over the taller man's features. What the hell did I do this time, he wondered, turning to his bike and stowing his sword safely.

"So what brings you here Strife?" Leon asked disinterestedly.

"Nothing in particular, just passing through to see Cid. I need a new gummi for my bike. And besides, the underworld is no place to spend the night." He replied. He made to walk away from the other man but something stopped him. For some reason he was reluctant to leave. "How interesting" he muttered. Shrugging off the feeling he moved to the inside of their headquarters as the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee. On the far end of the room was a computer at which Cid usually…did something. Today however, he was nowhere in sight. In fact, Merlin wasn't there either. The place that was normally brimming with activity was unusually empty.

"Cid and Merlin are in Disney castle. They're repairing the Astronomy Tower for the Queen." Leon replied to his unspoken question from behind him.

"Then I've wasted my time here." Cloud turned to leave. Instead he found himself closer than he thought he was, to the face that was intruding on his thoughts. Leon showed no intention of moving. Rather he was wearing an expression completely unreadable. This close Cloud could see that he was wrong; Leon was far more beautiful than the keyblade master, and everyone else for that matter. He could also see that Leonhart's eyes were not the modest brown everyone thought they were, but a delicate shade of azure.

Cloud swallowed, not daring to think his thoughts through. The pounding in his chest and the sudden twinge in his gut told him that he really didn't want to leave at all. Irritation grew in him.

"Get out of my way." He demurred. Damn, his voice was low and almost guttural betraying himself as surely as if it was written on his face. Leon shook his head softly. "No." he replied simply.

He opened his mouth resolutely, intending to speak in cold contrast to his thoughts, but as his lips parted, Leon leaned forward and caught them in his own. Shock surged through Cloud's awareness as the warm mouth proposed silent promises with every movement. To his own surprise Cloud responded to the kiss urgently, thrusting his tongue into the sinful mouth joined with his own. A low sound arose from Leon's throat, jolting the blonde's thoughts into incoherence. Unconsciously Cloud brought his hands up to touch the mercenary's neck and bury his fingers into the beautiful hair that made so many women weak. Leon lifted his own hands to the blonde's hip and pulled the ravenously sexy man closer.

Almost as soon as it had begun, their slow searching was over as Leon pulled back from the kiss to gaze at the shorter man. He looked into the lonely blue eyes with a silent plea. Cloud avoided his gaze uncomfortably. He was confused, what the hell had he done? He was just kissed by a man he thought he cared nothing for, and he enjoyed every bit of it. Why the hell was it so good, and what was it that made him long for more? With some embarrassment, he realized that his hands were still around Leon's neck. Without warning, an image of Zack flashed into his mind. He hastily removed them and glared back at the gorgeous face.

"I won't ask again, get out of my way Squall."

Leon's eyes widened slightly and a brief look of hurt and confusion passed over his features. His eyes lowered to the floor for an instant before leaping back up to the ex-soldier's face. Then Cloud could read nothing from him at all. After another moment Leon stepped aside and watched as Cloud walked away. Cloud loosened his clenched fists and reached for his shades as he approached the motorcycle. Anger flared in him at the very sight of the machine; it reminded him of whom he was. Resisting the urge to glance backwards, the engine roared to life and he sped onto the highway of his memories.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Drought

Category: Kingdom Hearts/Yaoi

Disclaimer: These characters are in fact mine and I will do with them what I wish. So I'm a liar, DON'T sue me…

(AN: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS! You gave me a reason to update in 24 hours lol. Don't you feel sorry for the people that can't play kingdom hearts: P)

Chapter 2

The countryside whipped past angrily. With his face to the wind Cloud could barely feel much else, but even so the pain of movement was inconsequential to the raging sea of conflicting emotions hidden below the mask of nonchalance. While the roaring of the engine beneath him and the concentration needed to maneuver the halls of the heartless kept him focused, it was not enough to completely eclipse the face he had left behind. The expression of pain, hurt and disappointment was burned into his mind.

But so were his own past injuries. And they were bountiful indeed. Even so, that face was not easy to forget.

Beautiful Leon.

The ex-soldier shook his head angrily to clear his head. There was nothing there for him, it was just a kiss, just one little trivial kiss. It didn't mean that Leon cared anything for him at all. In fact, he showed no desperate need to continue along that path of sin. A grim smile made its rare appearance onto Cloud's lips; he didn't need to speculate about the younger man's desires. Their close contact had made very sure that Cloud felt the evident bulge in the other's jeans.

_Zack was beautiful too._

Up ahead there was an exit to Traverse Town. The blonde turned the bike into it and braced himself for the flash of light that accompanied his entrance to another world. To the residents of the town it must have looked like he had driven out of darkness. To himself, he could still feel the pull of the magnetic shade around the edges of his mind. He ignored the two civilians at the corner of the waterway and headed to the hotel. He quickly parked his car at the far end of second district and headed to the upper room of the hotel that was charged to his name.

As he entered his room, he felt an intruding presence standing behind the door; less than sinister, but definitely more than just anyone. Without turning around, he eased the door shut with his foot and tossed his shades onto the bed. He waited for the other to make his presence known. He was not disappointed.

"Cloud Strife, ex-soldier. Said to be the only man who can defeat Sephiroth. Previously hired by Hades as an assassin, and-"

"Who are you?"

"…of the one winged angels-"

"What do you want?"

"…and a heartless to boot. My my, you certainly are-"

"Get out."

"…interesting."

Cloud turned around. This man was beginning to seriously piss him off, whoever he was. But as he opened his mouth to offer a warning, the person disappeared. Cloud frowned at the empty space in front him. He hadn't even gotten a glimpse of the intruder before he vanished. Casting an irritated look at the world in general, he slowly undressed for sleep. He was tired from the tournament in the coliseum and there was always tomorrow to deal with such things.

As he lay in the darkness, an all too familiar face encroached on his sleep. Cloud groaned audibly and slowly began to massage his temples beneath his characteristic blonde spikes. Why the hell was this so much of a problem? He berated himself in the darkness for his inability to shut the brunette out of his head. Oh God Leon was beautiful.

Their kiss was so short and yet as his tongue flicked out expectantly, he could still taste his touch. For a muscular and incredibly cold man, the memory was so soft, so unexpected. So inviting. Cloud gulped against the thought that he might not know what he really wanted. Such a lapse was unforgivable for a Soldier, but without warning, he felt himself growing hard in anticipation. It was more than his beauty. It was everything put together, Cloud decided. The strong masculine scent, the taste of fire hidden by a winter façade, and the promise that this was only the tip of the iceberg. Combined, they created the man that was Leon.

_Zack was cold too,_ a voice in his head reminded him painfully. Suddenly his bed was all too empty. The cages in his mind rattled with forgotten passion. Throwing caution to the winds, Cloud embraced the memories.

_It was early and Zack was already up. Cloud could feel the emptiness in the bed beside him even before he awoke, but still, there was nothing to be gained in stopping the man from leaving. He was a Soldier after all, and he couldn't afford to lie in bed all day. There were things to do, places to go, People to kill. That knowledge didn't stop the young man from feeling lonely and rebellious. He opened his eyes to watch his lover dress. _

_The first thing that Cloud saw was the hard curves of the older man's hip as his slowly covered it with his black pants. As his eyes moved upwards, he drank in the harsh beauty of a Soldier. Muscles harnessed from years of determination decorated a body of perfect sculpture. Cloud let his gaze rest on his upper chest, enjoying the sight of those muscles moving fluidly beneath the surface. Several scars added to the mystery of Zack's personal splendor. His stare lingered for a moment on his nipples before finally coming to a rest on the Soldier's lovely features. Zack was…magnificent. He was a perfectly constructed, perfectly molded creature, created by darkness and tamed by experience. _

_He was smirking. _

_Cloud felt a flush colour his cheeks for a moment, but stared defiantly back at him. What a cocky posture, he thought, irritated by his supernatural confidence. It suited him perfectly though._

"_So where are you off to now Soldier?" The blonde asked, feigning indifference. Zack's smirk deepened. He tossed his long black hair out of his eyes before replying._

"_Out. I have to train, and you should think about it too kid, if you ever want to be a real Soldier."_

_Cloud's flush intensified. It wasn't exactly a secret ambition, but what Zack didn't know, was what prompted the career choice, a fact that Cloud never intended to reveal. _

"_Hn. Sure, take me with you sometime and maybe I'll get the zeal to do it." He hinted softly._

_The dark haired beauty softened his expression into what, on another person, could have passed for a smile. _

"_Some other time maybe. Later." He turned and walked to the door. Without turning around, he lifted a hand in farewell._

Cloud buried his head in his pillow. It smelled faintly of fruit. Nothing like the alluring scent Zack used to carry so well. Neither was it like the musky scent that he associated with Leon. Frustration was building within his chest, along with a million other emotions he planned to keep under lock and key. With unexpected amusement he thought of what Sora would say to that comment. Cloud sighed. He needed sleep, and right now, there was only one guaranteed way of achieving that. Ignoring the voice in the back of his head, he thought of Leon. The bulge in his pants was almost painful now. He freed it quickly and urgently touched the hardened organ. His thoughts flew back to the one time he had seen Leon's chest. He had been injured then, and Cloud had gotten an interesting eyeful. He was strangely slender for all his muscular build. Underneath the exaggerated clothing he favoured, there was a quiet grace that spoke volumes for his breeding.

Despite his being an advanced fighter, there was almost no evidence of it on his chest. Instead of the expected scars most mercenaries wore, Leon sported a pale skin tone in perfect unison with the rest of his body. His chest was not overly muscular, a far contrast to Cloud's previous men. Rather it was splendidly crafted to reflect a man who was more than he seemed to be.

Cloud quickened the pace as he thought of touching his chest, and actually feeling the strength of the man, beneath the mask. To run his tongue over Leon's nipples and hear the man beg for more like the child he was. Oh God Leon was so beautiful that not to have him hurt. Cloud felt his need heighten with the thought of invading the wielder of Lionheart. Images of his erect cock pervaded Cloud's senses eliciting an unsteady gasp from the ex-soldier. The desire to suck him off expanded with each stroke of his own hard member. Gasping, he tightened his grasp as his hips jerked of their own accord. Better yet, there was always the other way around. The memory of Leon's kiss was heavily punctuated but the sensual softness of his hair. The image of the brunette's wickedly hot mouth closing over his dick sparked a sharp intake of breath from the former Avalanche member. Almost mercifully Cloud culminated, his hip jolting upward in orgasmic pleasure.

When the throes of pleasure faded into a steady throbbing, the blonde closed his eyes to embrace sleep. The darkness came swiftly, chasing away thoughts of the past, and with it, the memory of pain.

Reviews anyone…they're nice to read 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Drought

Category: Kingdom Hearts/Yaoi

Disclaimer: Not mine, or Cloud would have died somewhere at the end of AC or something and therefore not be in this fic at all…

Chapter Three

(AN: I know I mentioned the one winged angel thing, but it was just a passing note, he IS in fact in AC/KH2 clothes.)

The sound of a loud explosion rocked the first district, sending sharp points of light dancing before Cloud's eyes. A low sigh escaped him quietly. He would have given almost anything to have a quiet day. Instead, he was forced out of bed early because a bunch of half-baked heartless decided to test their room service abilities. How the hell did they do that anyway, Cloud thought angrily. Try as he would, he could never enter a world though a building from the corridors of darkness. Probably because they were a lot smaller than he was, he decided as he hurried to the first district in order to ascertain the problem.

Cloud entered the courtyard and stopped dead in his tracks. From the scattered remains of the world exit, it seemed as though one hell of a ship had ploughed right through them and dropped anchor in the middle of Traverse Town. Its captain was still running about the deck still shouting orders to his exasperated crew, who nevertheless obeyed. Irritated as he was, even Cloud couldn't ignore the comical situation. Torn between the urge to laugh, and the desire to simply watch the situation play itself out, he opted instead to find out what was going on. As he approached the grounded vessel the conversation on deck became loud enough to hear.

"Up, up! No, no not like that Gibbs! Can't you see this is NOT the Isla de Muerta?"

"Aye cap'n, but there's no telling where we've come aground, oughtn't we to…ascertain the situation 'fore getting ahead o' ourselves?"

"Aye, but I want movement! I want those sails up! Where are we?"

Cloud quickly scaled the side of the craft and lighted upon the deck beside a man who looked as though he had been drinking heavily for the past week. The drunken captain swayed on the spot as he realized that there was someone next to him.

"Oi, you, who are you and what are you doing on my ship?" He asked in a slurred voice. Then after a cursory glance at the blonde, a glance which took in his hair colour, extraordinarily pretty face, and larger than normal weapon, he changed tactic.

"Scratch that, where are we?"

Cloud grimaced. This man was obviously mad. It would be best to simply get him out of the town as fast as possible. Tonelessly he replied.

"Not where you want to be." Motioning to the flag above the black sails, he continued "You're a pirate aren't you?"

The man appeared to take pride in that statement and swung backwards on his heels for a moment.

"Aye, Captain Jack Sparrow, and this is my ship, the Black Pearl. My crew and I were headed to the island of Tortuga when we ran into darkness deeper than we could pierce. The next thing we know, we're here. In this place, as you so accurately stated, being the unfortunate recipient of our unwilling anchoring, that is, not where we want to be. Perhaps you could aid us expediently hastening our impending departure?" It was an inquiry, but so eloquently phrased that Cloud could not help admiring the man, even though he appeared to be an idiot. He took a quick look around the ship. At the helm, Cloud spied something interesting. It looked like a small colourful object imbedded into the wheel. He nodded to Captain Sparrow who immediately ignored him in favour of barking orders to his crew. Cloud kneeled before the wheel and examined the spot. It appeared to be a gummi block, but he couldn't be sure. It seemed that it was hastily installed, and after meeting the captain, he was sure it was not mounted with his knowledge, but before he could confirm his suspicion a familiar voice interrupted.

"You certainly have a sharp eye Strife." It was the voice from the night before.

Cloud looked up sharply. Behind the helm was a red robed figure wearing a white death's head mask. Cloud stood slowly. The person's voice was just as it had been before, deep and sinister but there was a child-like quality that he failed to notice before.

"Is this your doing?" Cloud asked softly. The man laughed.

"No Strife, not my doing. I have no interest in other people's affairs. Just yours." He cocked his head slightly at that and smiled at the blonde.

"Who are you?" Cloud demurred, wondering at the same time why no one else had noticed his presence. As if in answer, the man's image faded slowly from view. Cloud darted around the wheel and grasped at him, though he knew it would be to no avail. "Who are you!" he asked again, louder this time. As the figure vanished, he whispered.

"My name…is…"

Cloud swore silently. This day was getting better and better. Someone poked his shoulder insistently. He spun around to see the captain wearing an expression of confused disgust. It quickly changed into a smile as Cloud raised an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes and waited for the dazed man to speak.

"Right, who can I trust to see to my ship, and how am I getting out of here?"

"Stay here." Cloud growled and stalked off the ship. A small crowd was gathering. One of them would aid Sparrow with his ship till Cloud returned. He headed to his bike. The only person who could get him back where he belonged was Cid. But that would mean going back to Hollow Bastion. It would mean facing Leon again. He shook his head. It didn't matter. He had already promised his help to the misguided drunk. There was always the chance that Cid was still at Disney castle. He would start there. And God help him if he couldn't control himself this time.

The gardens were lovely as always. The sea of green somehow always seemed to please both the eye and the mind. It was peaceful, so unlike everything outside it. Cloud looked up to the Astronomy Tower. There were obvious signs of repair even at this distance. In all likelihood, Cid would still be there.

"Why hello Cloud, are you looking for someone?" It was Queen Minnie that had spoken. The words made Cloud smile, despite himself. Or maybe it was the garden.

"Yes, actually. Is Leon here?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself. He had meant to ask for Cid, but it would do no good if he tried to change it now. Instead, he made a mental note to never set foot in Hollow Bastion again. The Queen smiled and nodded.

"Sora came to visit and since Leon was already here, they decided to talk to King Mickey. I don't know where they are though, I'm sorry to say."

Cloud nodded. Glancing up at the Astronomy Tower again he asked, "What about Cid?"

"Oh yes, he is repairing my telescope for me."

Cloud nodded again and made a small, barely noticeable bow before walking past her to the stairs. So Leon was here. Cloud felt himself grow uncomfortably tense. If he met the man again, he wouldn't know what to say. It was clear that he wanted the mercenary very much, but did Leon know that? After his reaction last time, it wouldn't surprise him at all if Leon didn't even acknowledge his presence. He wasn't ready to face that, especially because he didn't know how he felt about the beautiful man. Oh he lusted after him, yes, but underneath that, was there anything at all? To Cloud's considerable awareness, there had always been a mutual, respectful, loathing between them.

Cloud was so caught up with his own thoughts that he didn't even notice when another blonde man walked out from behind a corner holding a large piece of metal over his shoulder.

"Whoa, hey Cloud, watch where you're going!" Cid voiced in his heavily accented tone, swinging the metal back so as not to take off Cloud's head.

"Oh, hey Cid, you busy?" Cloud asked, eyeing the metal warily.

"Mm? Oh this, yeah I guess I kinda am. But I'm free at the moment if you want to take a walk with me?" He replied giving Cloud a strange look.

The ex-soldier nodded and fell into step beside him.

"I need you to look at something for me. It looks like a gummi block, but its not something I can identify."

"Really? How so? Do you have it?" Cid asked.

"No, it's attached to something…considerably larger than my pockets. I'll need you to come to Traverse Town to see it. It's strange to me because as far as I can tell, you're the only person I know who can program warp gummi's to travel through darkness." Cloud looked askance at him as he said this. Cid's expression changed rapidly. He was suddenly interested.

"You don't' say. I'll be there later; I just need to get this last section done." He frowned for a moment and walked off to the second landing nearly taking the blonde's head with him as he swung the metal haphazardly. Cloud watched him go. He turned to leave, but as he walked past a half open door, he heard voices. One of them was Leon.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes, there is no doubt in my mind. Even if you _are_ dead."

"Hn. I see, then kiss me."

Curiosity burned in him. Along with something much darker. Who the hell wanted Leon to kiss him? Inching closer to the open door, he stole a quick look inside. Leon's arms were wrapped around a stranger's neck, his hands entangled in his hair. The stranger was tall, with brown hair and wearing the clothes of a summoner. Their bodies were pressed close together and rubbing urgently in time to some feral, silent music. The stranger's hands moved down Leon's back to lift up his shirt, baring for an instant his pale skin beneath.

Cloud swallowed in an effort to control himself. Jealousy blazed within him, fueled by anger. His fingers clenched into a fist as he fought desperately for control. The sight of Leon's lips melded together with this impulsive son of a jackal awakened a heavy urge to kill something. Unconsciously his hand moved to the sword he kept strapped to his back. He was going to lose it completely and be claimed to the darkness, but heaven forbid this man escape with his life.

"Cloud?" A feminine voice interceded cautiously. "Are…are you alright..?" Cloud exhaled as somewhere in his head, the voice struck familiarity. He forced his hand to his collar in order to explain its unusual position. His blank look returned as he turned around to face Aerith.

"Yes. Tell Cid to meet me in second district later." He replied. She nodded, clearly relieved that there was nothing the matter with him. Casually nodding to her, he headed back to the stairs. It was time to leave. He didn't know where he was going, but the Coliseum suddenly felt like a damn good place to be.

(AN: I know the Summoner bit may seem a little far out…but hey, this IS fiction lol. Review willya? )


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Drought

Category: Kingdom Hearts/Yaoi

Disclaimer: Shh…I'm pretending to be rich and famous and the owners of these fine people…

(AN: yeah, I'm a bit of a POtO fan myself so I'm glad that someone else recognized Erik's costume from the masquerade :) Uh…the reason this fic is updated so frequently is because I spend my summer playing games and annoying my family. Yeah I'm lame, such is my life…)

Chapter Four

Even from the Astronomy Tower in Disney Castle, Cloud Strife had looked amazing. Leon could never quite understand how he managed to look so gorgeous while doing such mundane things as walking or just turning around to throw someone his "I-have-nothing-to-say-to-you" look. He shook his head as the blonde didn't even bother to put his shades on before practically racing out of the world exit. A small frown creased his brow. Cloud was so withdrawn; he never let anyone else in. Even when he was clearly in pain. Even to him.

Leon bowed his head as the memory of their last meeting returned to him. I was so stupid! He thought angrily. The brown-haired mercenary was many things, but impulsive was not one of them. Still, he reflected, he wouldn't have been so apt to act upon desires if not for the way the ex-soldier carried himself. It was humiliating and hurtful to be rejected in such a manner, and Leon felt the blow hard. What the hell had he been thinking? It was obvious from the moment they first met that nothing short of a world invasion would ever bring them on the same side, much less together.

Besides, he berated himself as he moved away from the broken wall of the Tower where he had been standing for a few hours, Strife was so much more than he. He had worked under Shinra's Rufus and spent time with the men of Soldier. Thanks to Aerith's constant reminiscing, Leon was left in no doubt as to how alluring these men were. Next to them, he was probably just a commoner. Despairingly he returned to where Cid was working on the underside of the giant telescope he was repairing. He leaned against the wall and stared up at the oblong object.

Of course Cloud wasn't the only sexy man he knew; there had been others that were almost as attractive as he. With a small smile, Leon recalled the summer he spent with Vincent. A more charming man, there had never been. It was easily one of the best times of his life. But it was not meant to last, and soon after they met, their time was cut short.

Even now there was someone else who craved his attention. He considered their kiss in the empty closet earlier. Braska was, calm, unconcerned and possessed of a charisma so enchanting that it was hard to resist. But it was not like when his tongue tasted the sweetness that was Cloud. No, Braska was his guide to the underworld, nothing more. He did not stir the fascination in him that arose when Strife walked into a room.

"Yo lover-boy, willya stop thinking about that idiot and gimme a hand here?"

Leon jumped as Cid interceded and interpreted his thoughts with alarming certainty. A deep flush coloured his cheeks as he knelt at the pilot's side and helped him lift the strut that was blocking his way. The rugged man rolled out and sat up, wiping the sweat off his brow with an uncharacteristic smirk aimed at Leon. Ah hell, he thought, it would be a miracle if everyone didn't know. Knowledge of this fact didn't excuse Cid from receiving Leon's favourite ice glare. He laughed it off.

"Leon, it's no secret that you two are hot for each other, even Aerith, caught up as she is in her own world, can tell." He stated matter-of-factly.

Leon sighed. This was ridiculous, but if even someone as dense as Cid could see it, then he must be obvious indeed. Dropping his annoyed expression, he sat back on his heels and leaned against the wall.

"That evident huh?" Leon demurred as he closed his eyes. Unbidden an image of a topless Strife danced before his eyes. He shook his head and continued without waiting for an answer.

"Cid, there's nothing there. He doesn't even like me. I'm his link to you, nothing more. I'm not even his friend." Try as he could, he couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"Leon, I don't often presume to know what the hell Cloud thinks about. Hell I'll be damned if he likes _me_ for crying out loud. But I DO know that he needs you. No, don't look at me like that, I don't know what goes on between you two, but I know Cloud's past. He's lost too many people to trust anyone completely, but he needs to trust someone. And I can see it in his eyes when he looks at you." Cid looked serious. "He wants to trust you Leon, but he can't do it unless he can get over himself first."

Leon frowned. He crossed his legs in front of him and pondered Cid's words as the older man lit a cigarette. His eyes, Leon knew their power alright. They could contain a lifetime of words, and hide a sea of emotions. All of them unreadable.

"Don't sell him short Leon, I've seen him do things none of us ever thought possible. He rose through the ranks of an extinct organization, defeated Sephiroth on more than one occasion, hell I even saw him almost win a beauty contest dressed as a girl."

Leon sat up straighter. Cloud dressed as a girl? Now that sounded interesting.

"Only, don't tell him I said that. My point is, no matter what he says, or does on the outside, deep down, he needs someone. And when he looks at you, his eyes lose some of their loneliness." Cid continued hurriedly. He gazed intently at the brunette blowing smoke in a small spiral between them.

Leon sighed, He wanted desperately to believe Cid's words, but there was no denying the truth. Leon had made his move, and been shot down. There was a difference between hope and foolish optimism. Cloud didn't want him and he would just have to deal with that.

"I'll see, Cid. Where are you headed?" the rugged blonde had stood and was preparing to lock the tower.

"Traverse Town. Merlin wants us to clear our stuff from his old study. Want to come now or later?"

Leon stood and brushed the dirt off his pants. It was troublesome, but he might as well do it as soon as possible. Besides it would do to keep his mind off beautiful strangers.

The Coliseum gates were splattered with blood. The crowds in the stands were roaring in approval at the current match. Cloud looked up at them in disgust. The underworld was prey to the witches, hags and villains of all worlds. Much the same was the repertoire of contestants for the Hades Cup. Despite the fact that he was already sporting a bleeding gash across his chest, he was not ready to leave yet. Cloud refocused on his opponent. A giant minotaur. It must have been over six feet tall. He shook his head and smirked. The figure of the half animal had four arms and a breath that would fell ogres. His buster sword was already caked with dried blood, but as tired as his limbs were, his strength was fueled by the shadows that preyed on his thoughts.

The creature roared and was replaced by the likeness of Leon kissing a stranger. Fury pulsed through Cloud's muscles and in one swift movement he slashed through two of the animal's limbs. He lighted on the ground behind the monster and rapidly spun the heavy blade around to hack at its legs. It connected with a satisfying ripping sound, splattering Cloud with blood.

A piercing scream sliced the air as the large abomination fell heavily to the ground writhing in agony. Cloud turned and glared with repulsion at the fallen animal.

"Is that the best you can do?" He threw at the incensed creature. It roared again and leapt to its feet, despite the incessant bleeding from its wounded calves and shoulders. Cloud smirked in satisfaction as he skipped back. The minotaur charged the angry blonde, horns lowered.

"Here I come!" Cloud yelled, mimicking Leon's battle cry as he impaled his opponent in one quick stab. The crowd of freaks cheered as he pulled out his blade and swung it over his shoulder to leave. It was almost time to meet Cid in Traverse Town.

He walked slowly out of the coliseum, pausing only to take notice of the damage he had done. His wound had begun to throb painfully now, and he was beginning to wonder if it was worth worrying over. As he reached his bike, a low voice sounded behind him.

"Nicely done Strife. You truly are a man of many talents."

This time, he didn't hesitate. With lightning fast reflexes the angry man pulled out his sword and spun around in a whirlwind of attacks at the red robed stranger. Harmlessly his weapon passed through the spectre. The stalker laughed.

"Tell me, is that any way to treat a friend?"

"You're no friend of mine." Cloud growled moodily before slashing at the ghostly image again. This time, the stranger smiled and slowly removed his mask. Underneath was a beautiful face with a faintly child-like quality, framed by silver hair. His smile was warm, almost inviting.

"Come with me Cloud. We were made for each other, you and I."

Cloud felt his sense dim. Even the rage he was harbouring began to fade in intensity. He began to feel warmth seep into his body, even in the cold recesses of the underworld.

"Who…who are you?" he whispered desperately, using his sword to balance himself. He was suddenly dizzy. The lovely man seemed to be exuding an aura that was intoxicating.

"My name is Kadaj. Don't forget it…Cloud." He spoke softly. The blonde's mind was spinning, but that could be the loss of blood. He looked intently at the silver-haired man, but he had already begun to disappear.

Damnit, Cloud swore. His head was already beginning to clear, for all the good it did him; he was still confused. This whole goddamn day was really beginning to get on his nerves. He stood and mounted his bike.

He exited the world through darkness, tired, in pain, hungry, annoyed and confused. The wind whipped though his blonde spikes mercilessly. Oh god, he thought, he wanted Leon, and he wanted him now.

Leon spun around in the alleyway. There was the sudden growl of an engine as Cloud's bike roared out of the darkness behind the hotel. It came to a stop at the edge of the waterway. Leon froze. He swallowed hurriedly, trying to keep the flush from his face. He was carrying three boxes over to where Cid was waiting in first District with that drunk of a captain, but now he contemplated dropping them and making a hasty exit before Cloud noticed him. He had just decided on the latter course of action when he felt the other man's eyes on his back.

Shit, He thought. Now what? He was going to skin Cid alive.

"Leon?" Cloud asked softly.

Leon bent over to put the boxes on the ground. He could still feel Cloud's eyes on him, and he had a good idea of where they were trained. He stood quickly and turned around, keeping his face carefully blank. Cloud was heavily splattered with blood, and looked as though he would fall to the ground at any instant. There was an ugly gash across his chest that was bleeding profusely.

"What the…hell? Cloud, are you alright!" He sputtered without thinking. His blank look gave way to one of concern as the sight tore at his heart. The blonde swayed on the spot for a moment and then his eyes closed and he fell forward. Leon rushed to his side and caught the bleeding man quickly. He glanced around, but there was no one in the immediate vicinity. Shit, well the bike would just have to stay where it was. Carefully, he unbuckled the sling that kept his sword strapped on and picked up the unconscious man. He headed to the second floor of the hotel, to Cloud's room.

Leon tried to keep his mind focused on getting him to his bed, but instead, his mind wandered to the body he was carrying. What the hell had this idiot been doing? His normally impeccably black clothes was now splattered with blood, mud and grime. His concern grew as he glimpsed the deep cut he was sporting. He opened the door to Cloud's room and cautiously placed him onto the white sheets. He walked back to the door with every intention of getting help for the injured mercenary when a low moan came from the bed.

Leon turned. If anything, this injury made him more desirable than ever. Cloud's eyes were still closed, but his head was turned to the door. He was frowning.

"Don't…leave."

Leon walked back in and shut the door. He kneeled at the side of the bed intently. He was torn between going for help and fixing the wound himself.

"Please Leon…I…can't lose…you too."

Leon started in surprise. The words stirred a place deep within him he never knew he had. Maybe it was the fact that Cloud was unconscious, or maybe because of the words themselves, but Leon dared to touch his face softly. He moved his blonde strands out of the way and stroked the side of his neck delicately. Cloud's face visibly relaxed, and his breathing leveled out.

It was then, that Leon realized that he didn't care whether or not Cid was right. He didn't care how Cloud felt about him. He could never let this man go, and he wouldn't even try.

AN: So whaddya think? Am I using too many outside characters? Any pirates wish to review? Make my day :)


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Drought

Category: Kingdom Hearts/Yaoi

Disclaimer: me how much do you know of Davy Jones? You not much. me yeah I own this.

(AN: Dick is a terrible name for a hospital.)

Chapter Five

_It was raining heavily. The normally parched dirt was now steadily adding to the caked mess of mud accumulated on Cloud's shoes as he sprinted to the high security storage facility at top speed. _

_Please be ok, he chanted in his mind desperately._

_It was late afternoon when Cloud heard the news from Shinra. He was passing by Rufus' head office when he crashed into Reno running at top speed out of it. He fell heavily to the ground swearing about the inept manner in which all Shinra Turks carried themselves. _

"_What the hell..? Watch where you're going Reno!" He groaned at the red head with a grimace. The offender in question sat up with a relieved look etched into his features._

"_Cloud! Just the man I wanted to see!" He stood and offered a hand to him. Cloud was too annoyed to take it and stood on his own._

"_What do you want?" He asked with a carefully constructed blank look._

"_It's Zack. He's gone, and we think he's gone after Jenova." Reno's face held an uncharacteristically serious look._

"_WHAT THE FUCK!" Cloud burst out in shock. "Where?" he sputtered, already calculating how long it would take him to get his gun. Reno shook his head but looked at Cloud directly with a grave expression etched into his features._

"_Hey calm down man, I've already sent word to the rest of Soldier. They'll deal with it, but I knew you would want to know." He spoke with a level voice, but his resignation showed on his face. Without another word, Cloud spun on his heel and raced out of the building. _

"_Oi! Cloud! Listen, Tifa knows where it is!" The red head yelled after him as he disappeared around a corner. Cloud didn't pay attention. He knew where it was, Niebelhiem was no maze, there was only one building large enough to be a storage facility for Jenova. And it just happened to coincide with the name Zack was muttering about in the middle of the night lately. _

_Now he was nearly there, soaked to the bones, and more worried than he had ever been in his life. Zack was in trouble and he didn't even know it. The outer walls of the building came into sight, efficiently fueling Cloud's drive to continue. Avoiding the outer sentries, he jumped the back wall and made his way inside. _

_Damnit Zack, he thought sickeningly, how could even you be so stupid? And why the hell was he going after jenova anyway? What could he possibly stand to gain by this foolish endeavor? He's a Soldier for crying out loud! Shinra would never allow something like this to go unpunished. Cloud hurried to the final holding compartment and after taking a moment to bypass the security measures, rushed into the chamber. _

_Zack was already there. He was standing in front of the glass tank with his huge sword at his side. As Cloud darted into the room he turned around slowly and put out his hand. He was wearing a gentle smile. Confused, the blonde began to stutter angrily at the older man._

"_Zack, you idiot, what the hell do you think you're doing!" Despite the urgency in his voice, the dark haired man ignored his question. _

"_This world has been connected, tied to the darkness. Soon to be completely eclipsed." There was an untamed fierceness to his gaze, even with the slow smile he was wearing. _

"_Are you mad Zack? What the hell is wrong with you?" Again, he refused to answer, but laughed instead._

"_There is so much to learn, you understand so little."_

Leon couldn't help himself, he was staring. Cloud Strife, for all his inhumanity, was truly a masterpiece creation. His face was perfectly sculpted to give the illusion of a woman's beauty, with all the callous nature of a man. With his high cheekbones and slanted eyebrows, one could easily mistake his demeanor, but his eyes gave away his true nature. Oh yes, Strife was no woman, and he made it inescapably clear to all those that knew him.

Watching him sleep, Leon wondered how anyone could resist the man. Even knowing he was wounded and bandaged underneath the covers, it took all of the mercenary's considerable willpower to keep his mind from wandering. Leon looked away from the tempting sight and focused instead on the window to the far right of the room. Cloud had a magnificent view of Traverse Town from here. He could see almost every section of every sector. Small wonder then, that nothing ever happened without Strife knowing about it almost instantly. He sighed. It was approaching dawn. Concern ate at him. Cloud rarely if ever stayed so far out of it when wounded. It was usually a task for anyone to keep him bedridden in fact, which was the main reason he was allowed to stay with him thus far (Cid had shown an alarming amount of resistance when Leon had suggested that he see to Captain Sparrow and his crew instead).

"Zack…"

Leon winced at the name. Cloud had been sleeping fitfully. At several points during the night, he had moaned and whispered to the memory of a man. From what Leon had heard, he had cared deeply about him. He donned his expressionless mask and looked at the bed. Cloud had opened his eyes and was staring about the room in apparent confusion. He started to sit up, but winced as a jolt of pain shot through his ribs. Evidently deciding that it was better to stay where he was, he leaned against the headboard and faced the concerned mercenary.

"How long was I out?" He muttered disinterestedly.

"A fair few hours. Since last night." Leon replied in like manner, staring out the window. He waited a few moments more for the ex soldier to make one of his scathing comments or attempt something stupid, but nothing happened. When the silence became unbearable, he turned to leave. He opened the door.

"Wait, Leon. Don't leave yet."

He stopped, but didn't turn around. His mind was screaming at him to just walk away, let Cloud do what he would till he's ready, but his feet would not obey. He found his body obeying the plea hopelessly. Cloud still needed him, he reasoned, if only to use as a walking stick.

"What's the matter?" He asked softly. The other man was wearing a sad expression and staring off into the distance. The effect was so dramatically different to his normal stoic manner that Leon was momentarily caught off guard. He almost smiled at the disturbance of normality. Throwing caution to the winds, he walked back to the bed and sat on the chair next to the beautiful blonde.

"Thank you for taking care of me last night." He whispered.

Leon frowned. Thanks? From Cloud? He must have damaged something more than his chest, the mercenary surmised. Still, different was not always dangerous and rather than risk a tragic return to normality, this was more than satisfactory to his emotions. Even so, this was no time to let his guard down again.

"You would have done the same for me Strife. It's not a problem."

Cloud's head lifted slightly at that, the use of his sir name did not escape his notice. A small frown creased his brow, but he didn't say anything. Leon decided to take advantage of the situation.

"Cloud, may I ask you something?"

The blonde lifted his gaze to meet Leon's earnest stare. He nodded.

"Who…who is Zack?" Even with his new found courage, his voice faltered. Leon cursed his ineptitude, but waited for an answer. The injured man held his gaze. His face betrayed no emotion, but there was a silent inquiry in his eyes. Hastily Leon amended.

"Last night, you whispered the name Zack. Is he someone important to you?"

The silence between them stretched awkwardly. Cloud seemed to be thinking of an answer, but the expression he wore was unreadable. Finally, when it seemed that he would not offer an answer at all, he replied.

"Zack is…was, a Soldier. He was my best friend. And my lover." He spoke in even tones, belying the confession he had just made. "He was killed by Sephiroth." As he spoke the words, his eyes changed. For the first time since Leon had met him, the ex-soldier seemed less exhausted. He didn't know what to say. From the manner in which he spoke it was clear that he didn't often admit his relation with the dead Soldier was more than ordinary. Leon felt a pang of guilt.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

Cloud smiled and shook his head. The action sent wisps of blond hair dancing in front his eyes. He raised his hand to clear them from his face, but winced as another jolt of pain sent his mind momentarily askew. Without thinking Leon brushed his fingers over Cloud's forehead to tuck the stray strands behind his ear. The sudden contact surprised him almost as much as it did the blonde on the bed. Cloud's smile returned automatically as he continued.

"I'm glad you did. I haven't told anyone about it, although Cid may have guessed my preferences a while back." He finished with a smirk the mercenary could understand. For a foul mouthed pilot with a bad sense of humour, Cid certainly had a way of guessing the less than obvious.

"One of these days I'm going to feed Yuffie the rumour that he's in love with her." Leon added to his jest with a melodramatic shake of the head. The both relaxed into laughter as the image of an incensed ninja formed in their minds. It felt nice to laugh with him, the brunette realized. If Cloud was desirable with his mouth closed, he was downright seductive when he was happy. Leon closed his eyes to control himself as he remembered the last time he allowed his emotions to fun free. The memory burned as though someone had cast firaga under his skin.

"I have to go now," he started quickly standing, "I promised Aeirth I would show her how to use the defense system in Hollow Bastion." Cloud's face lost the sudden spark it had flared to life with. Wordlessly he nodded his understanding. It was stupid excuse and they both knew it. "I'll tell Cid you're alright. I believe you two have business to discuss." He stammered tonelessly. As he walked out the door, he had to force himself not to look at what he was leaving behind.

Cloud looked at the door despairingly. Why hadn't he said anything? He had just let him walk away, and by all the materia in the world, he deserved it. Damnit! He swore at himself. How was it that he was so easily disarmed by this person? Only one other man had ever been able to have that effect on him. He should have stopped Zack from leaving home that day. He knew it, he was able to prevent him from going after Jenova, and being the coward he was, he just let him walk away.

And he was just as much a coward now.

He was thankful there was a blanket over him. It had hidden the more obvious part of his anatomy from view and while he might have been able to conceal his mind's intent, his body was a completely different matter. Even now, he found it hard to be angry at the man when all he wanted to do was fuck him so hard it hurt.

He grimaced at the admission. After less than a moment's thought he knew it was right, he wanted to screw the beautiful bastard. But it was evident that Leon didn't feel the same way. He had that undead bitch of a summoner, whoever the hell he was, waiting for him. Helping Aerith with the defence system, hah. That has to be the lamest excuse he'd ever heard, Cloud thought bitterly. Oh he was going back to someone alright, but it most certainly was not her.

Damn Leon for kissing him in the first place. Damn Zack for dying and leaving him alone. Damn Jack Sparrow for being Jack Sparrow.

He wondered for a moment whether the drunk captain was still in the town, but the moment passed and he found himself not caring anymore. If Leon was right then Cid was already here and would most likely be seeing to him. The door swung open with a bang.

"Cloud! You ok? Leon said you were fine, but I expected you to be out of bed by now. Unless you're waiting for something, or should I say someone..?" Speak of the devil, Cloud groaned inwardly.

"Go fuck yourself Cid." He muttered at the smirking pilot.

"No thanks, unlike your poor constipated soul, I have others to do that for me." He retorted with his characteristic inhumanity that for some reason, he only seemed to show to the ex-soldier.

"Well anyone can make a mistake; I won't judge the poor, deluded creatures. They are human this time aren't they?" He threw back with an annoyed look.

"Hey! That girl in Wutai was considered most exotic where she came from!" he started defensively, straddling the chair previously vacated.

"She, if in fact it was a she, was green with little animals living in her hair." Cloud stated in an exhausted manner. "I take it you have a reason for bothering me at this god forsaken hour?"

"Sure I do. And I plan to get right to it as soon as I clear up a couple things with you first." He began. "So that idiot's ship was the reason you wanted me here right?" When Cloud nodded, he continued. "I took a look at it, not by choice I assure you, but the bottom line is, you were right. That gummi block is one of mine."

Cloud sat up, despite the pain in his gut.

"But the thing is, its one of my original experiments that wasn't fully developed. That explains why Sparrow and his crew deviated from their course without any knowledge of what was causing it. Also, it's among the ones that were stolen a few years back and since none were ever recovered, there's no way to trace where it came from."

Cloud nodded. He wasn't surprised, bad things usually come in innumerable scores. And from his own past, things were not about to get any better.

"Fine. I'll deal with this later. You said this wasn't the reason you came."

At that, Cid took on a strangely serious look. If anything could get his sarcastic ass serious, it had to be important.

"It's about you and Leon."

Cloud, caught completely off guard, did the only thing he could think of which also happened to be his natural reaction to almost everything. He glared.

"What about it." He stated, enunciating every syllable. Cid ignored his tone.

"You hate each other." He said matter-of-factly. Cloud frowned.

"No, I don't hate him. He's annoying, disruptive and arrogant. But I don't hate him." After a moment he added, "I hate you-"

"Yeah, yeah save me the sympathy willya?" He interrupted. "I don't particularly care what happens to you either, you're gonna do whatever the hell you want despite what everyone else thinks. But Leon is needed. Aerith and Yuffie, not to mention all of Hollow Bastion, they depend on him. We can't afford to have the city fall into the hands of the heartless because you're too emotionally constipated to tell the difference between your ass and your elbow." He paused for a moment, apparently waiting for some sort of argument. When none came, he continued,

"He, in turn, needs someone he can trust. He needs a friend, no more than a friend. He needs someone to love. And you can be as stuck up as want to the rest of us, but you need to stop being an ass and listen to him once in a while. Take a look at the way he acts around you, and maybe you'll understand that you can't allow him to lose to a memory."

It was so unlike Cid's usual unperceptive self that it was almost amusing. Still, he didn't know what the hell he was talking about, Cloud thought. He was guessing, and meddling in business that was not his own. Strife remained silent.

"I wouldn't be telling you this if I thought you didn't care about him too. I know you do Cloud, hell everyone knows it. And it's high time you allowed yourself something good for a change. You don't have to play the hero; this is no longer your fight alone." With that he stood and walked to the door. Before he left, he turned around.

"You're strong Strife, but not that strong. Just think about it ok." He shut the door.

At the window, the first rays of light were streaming in. The darkness of the dawn scattered before it, racing to the recesses from whence they came. Fresh and new, Cloud thought. Just like Leon's laughter. He smiled, and just for a moment, he couldn't quite recall what Zack looked like.

reviews are welcome…


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Drought

Disclaimer: not mine.

Warnings: This chapter has sex between two men. If this is not your thing, leave.

(AN: I suck at Yuri…)

Chapter 6

"Inexcusable!" A furious Leon stormed across the courtyard toward the source of his obvious irritation. "Just bloody unforgivable!" Cid jumped at the sound of his voice and stood slowly on the deck of the Black Pearl. He dusted his hands on the dirty blue of his worn jeans and gazed intently at the scene playing out before him. The mercenary had returned to Hollow Bastion earlier in the day. Judging from the look on Strife's face when he had left him in the morning, there must have been a pretty damn good reason he returned here, he thought with a growing smirk.

"Sparrow! Where the hell are you!" He yelled, storming onto the deck of the Pearl and toward the hastily retreating pirate. "What the fuck did you do with Lionheart!" The expression on his face was dangerous. The wavering captain speedily put some noticeable distance between himself and the enraged man while making an attempt at a placating gesture.

"Now wait, what makes you think I have it?" Leon's face was rigid. With one fluid movement his hand rose and a searing fireball shot toward the drunkard. "I swear Sparrow, if you don't start talking you're going to wish you were in a gay bar in Tortuga!" He shouted while running after him.

The captain paused with a repulsed grimace at the thought and then turned suddenly and grabbed a stray mizzen rope. With agility betraying his demeanor, he scrambled to the crow's nest and cut the rope after him. Another fireball shot after him and burned the top of the mast.

Leon swore violently as he lighted on the bow of the ship to find his quarry safely out of reach. "Damnit you son-of-a-bitch! Where is my Gunblade!" Cid stared at them. Between the cowering attempts of the drunk and the enraged efforts of Leon, Cid found the entire situation hilarious. Without warning his loud laughter rang through the smoldering air. He slapped his thigh heartily and grabbed hold of the side of the ship to steady himself.

"Hold on there Leon, don't you think you ought to give the man a chance to explain himself?" He choked out with a massive effort. Leon shot an irritated look at the pilot and promptly ignored him.

"You have two seconds pirate!" He barked, punctuating the command with a third ball of fire. The captain peeked over the side and looked down warily. When no immediate threat came he stood and began hurriedly articulating his explanation.

"Listen, I didn't do anything wrong." Then after a skeptical moment he added, "Recently."

Leon growled angrily. "You took my weapon!"

"Borrowed, without permission," He started but as the mercenary's fingers twitched forebodingly he amended, "But with every intention of giving it back! The man in black made me do it."

"Whoa hold on there Leon!" Cid jumped at the new information. He grabbed Leon's hands to restrain him. If this was the same people that Sora was talking about then this not a chance to be taken lightly. Who was it, organization xiii? He wondered. Leon was still fighting to get free. A heavy elbow caught Cid on the jaw and his head jerked backwards. As he stumbled, he collided with something tall, hard and very annoyed. Leon jumped to one side and raised his hand again but before he could even aim, a deep voice interceded.

"Jeez people, can't you keep quiet for more than 10 minutes? How the hell is a man supposed to get some sleep?" Strife shook his head slowly at the pair of them. "Half of Traverse Town is wondering what the hell invaded this place. Hearing girls scream every time I relax is not a pleasant thing."

Cid suppressed a bark of laughter as Leon jumped at the sound of his voice. Without turning around the brunette replied, "Like you're one to talk. The only time you manage to make a commotion with the girls is when you're dressed like one."

Cid hastily fell into a fit of coughing which did nothing to protect him from the ice glare he received from the blonde.

"You're dead Highwind." Cloud growled.

The pilot thought it about time to change the subject. "Hey Sparrow!" He yelled up at the crow's nest. "Get yer ass down here before Leon fries it!" He glanced at Cloud. The blonde was clearly in discomfort, but it didn't seem to be from his injuries. The ice blue of his eyes had not thawed and he was plainly avoiding looking at the mercenary. Leon in turn was handling it just as maturely; he was counting clouds. Cid grinned. Somehow it never failed to surprise him how coldly distant they could be to each other and still be blatantly obvious to the world. Ah well, he thought with amused satisfaction, if they wanted to be asses about it, it was their business. Besides, they did seem perfect for each other.

"Hey lover boy," he said, sidestepping Cloud's fist, "Jack says a man in black made him take Leon's Gunblade. Do you think it has anything to do with this?" He gestured to the ship. Cloud frowned but offered no reply.

"What do you mean you don't have it!" Leon yelled from behind them. Cid turned in time to see the drunk hastily avoid what would have felt akin to having the Tower of Pisa fall on top of him. "Where the hell is it?" Leon asked in a reasonably calm voice, closing his eyes and touching one hand to his forehead. Looking askance at Cloud, Cid glimpsed his avid and questionably hungry stare.

"Why don't you ask whatshisface? Zola?"

"Sora." Cid demurred. So this did have something to do with the Organisation. Interesting, and the sooner we get to the bottom of this the better, he thought. Cloud and Leon were wearing equally murderous expressions.

"Alright then, we can't just wait around for the keyblade master to show up now." Cid hurriedly clapped Leon's back and pulled him around to face the blonde. "So if you want your weapon back we have to go find him." Leon frowned in answer.

"Why? Sparrow knows where it is, we just have to beat it out of him!" He growled as he made to turn about. Cid firmly kept him in place. "No Leon, we can't make a pirate do anything. Besides, if we want him out of here as fast as possible, I need his cooperation." He added. A small noise of strangled disbelief escaped the mercenary's lips as he realized the truth of the situation.

"Fine. I'll check the coliseum." Cloud spoke up as he jumped off the ship. Cid shook his head sadly. "That idiot is going to get himself killed. Go with him." He gestured to Leon. The brunette nodded and with one cold look back at the pirate followed. Cloud was heading to the alley at a surprising pace given his recent injuries. Cid grinned as he watched them go. They deserved a break.

xxx

Leon had to hurry to keep up, but he wasn't complaining; any more time with Cid and Jackass Sparrow would bring out the Bahamut within him.

As soon as he entered the alley, strong arms pinned him to the wall. Before he could gasp in surprise, Cloud's urgent lips pressed desperately against his own. The Soldier's fingers grasped Leon's hair eliciting a deep throated moan as he struggled for balance; his knees seemed just about ready to give way. The brunette leaned into the kiss without thinking, his tongue greeting the probing blonde halfway. Oh God, he's an animal, Leon found himself thinking. There was a wild taste to Cloud and a feeling of pure, natural freedom. All too soon, the Soldier pulled away and yanked Leon's hair pulling his head back to bare the sweet skin of his neck.

As his hot, wanting tongue flicked out to trace his collar bone, Leon felt his arousal deepen. Heedless, his hands gripped the man's hips and drew them closer together. A low guttural purr escaped the blonde the moment their hips ground against each other. Cloud released Leon's hair while pressing his hot mouth to the man's neck. Burning hands fumbled with the mercenary's shirt as he tried to get closer to the essence that was Leon.

"Oh fuck, just rip it." The dazed man demurred with a smirk. Cloud made an inarticulate sound against his neck but obliged gratefully. The sound of cloth tearing seemed strangely erotic to Leon and he gasped as the cool air of the dark alley hit his chest. Cloud pulled away to gaze at the hard, toned musculature before him. His eyes hungrily traced the curves of the beautiful man's stomach, a steely glint growing in them. Leon made an impatient sound, jerking the blonde's eyes upward questioningly. Rolling his eyes, Leon threw him a sultry look causing the enamored man to bite his lower lip in response.

Cloud closed his eyes for a moment and killed the distance between them. Bending slightly, he trailed kisses down the other's chest extracting short, ragged gasps of want from the overcome mercenary. Wickedly, the blonde pinned him to the wall with one hand on his shoulder and the other slowly undoing his infinitely annoying belts. Without warning, Cloud's tongue flicked out to his nipple. Leon gasped at the sudden change in temperature and grabbed at the wall for support. With devilish slowness, he licked the puckered nub gently causing groans of desire to escape Leon's crumbling façade.

"Have mercy Strife." He muttered. Cloud frowned. Withdrawing his tongue, he paused for a moment before biting the moist tip hard. Seconds later, his hot mouth closed over it. Abandoning the wall's support, Leon wrapped his arm around Cloud's shoulders and began working his fingers down his shirt.

At his sudden intrusion, the ex-soldier began sucking in earnest, while half pulling, half breaking the belts off his victim's hips. Without even bothering to undo the moaning man's pants, he pressed his palm against the telltale bulge and rubbed with excruciating slowness. Leon's shuddered as his mind went blissfully blank. Unbidden, he wound his fingers through the spiky blonde locks and pulled the wild, sinful mouth up to meet his own in a brief, rough kiss. This time it was Leon who pulled away. Yanking the blonde's ear closer, he whispered, "Fuck me. Hard." After which he flicked out his tongue to punctuate the words with a soft lick on his ear lobes. "Hard?" Cloud demurred in surprise shifting his hands to grasp the throbbing member slightly, rubbing gently at the tip. Leon snarled in response. "Very." Even without seeing it, the mercenary could feel the smirk on his face. "As you wish, koi." Cloud dropped to one knee and in one swift movement, undid the buckle and zip of the lustful man's pants. Grasping the shaft of Leon's swollen cock in one hand, he lightly stroked the soft sacs at the base. The mercenary's breath was coming in short, harsh rasps now as he fought to control his hips' sudden urge to thrust forward.

Completely aware of the sensations he was causing, Cloud licked the base of his erection, leisurely tracing every crease in an ascending spiral. His slender fingers moved deftly along the length, carefully avoiding the head of Leon's desire. Hot kisses soon replaced his tongue, sending shivers of delight through his prey's willing body. As he reached the tip of his lustful craving, the ex-Soldier grasped the shaft tightly and engulfed the head with his maddeningly hot mouth. A groan of hunger left Leon as he leaned against the cold wall, gripping the blonde spikes for dear life. Cloud's tongue was frustratingly skillful, he thought angrily as a hard sucking replaced the comfortable pleasure. And then all thought faded once more into the oblivion that was sex.

Leon felt his groin convulse at the sudden change making him desperately want to come, when suddenly, it stopped. He hadn't known he was closing his eyes till he opened them to gaze down at the man below him. Cloud was staring up at him with a murderous glint in his blue eyes. His lips were slightly parted in an obvious smirk as he rose slowly. Even in his mindless state of desire it was very apparent to Leon that Cloud Strife was easily the most beautiful, sexy, desirable, no, downright fuckable, man he had ever met. "You have got to be kidding me." Leon groaned. A low laugh escaped the other's lips. "No, I am very serious." He replied in a voice, slightly deeper than normal. Maybe it was a trick of the light (It was a dark alley after all), but for a full two seconds, Leon could have sworn the man in front of him had long silver hair and green eyes. But the moment passed and it was Cloud undoing his pants in the dark alley again. Flashing a wicked grin at the eager brunette, he gradually worked one of his hands down the hips he so avidly had his face between. His fingers made their way to the cleft he so desired while placing the other on Leon's lips. Ever aware of the closeness of the sexy man's hard cock to his own, he opened his mouth to take his nudging fingers. He closed his eyes and sucked silently on them, imagining the taste of another body part and he was pleased to hear a sharp intake of breath for a reward. Almost reluctantly, Cloud removed his fingers while yanking the mercenary's pants lower. Leon brought his hands to Cloud's neck in preparation of the intrusion. Slender fingers spread his cheeks gently as another moist digit stroked the cleft. Leon relaxed into the feeling, inviting his touch. Then, without further warning, he thrust two fingers into the stunned man. The brunette clenched his teeth and gripped his lover's neck tighter. His hips ground into the member before it, the movement causing both men to waver in surprise. Almost intuitively, Cloud stroked him softly, marking each caress with a small movement deeper.

"Oh God," Leon moaned. "I can't take it Cloud, finish this." He pleaded. Strife made a feral sound of undisguised want. He nodded and drew away, withdrawing his fingers to press them against the taller man's cock. Briskly, but not harshly, he spun his lover around and urgently thrust into the space vacated by his fingers. Simultaneously he massaged the hardened length at a desperate pace. Cloud raised his free hand around Leon's chest, adding both comfort and steadying his unbalanced movement. The mercenary clutched the wall in front of him, bracing himself for each plunge. Mercilessly, the ex-Soldier drove into the pleasure ravaged man he impaled, drawing pants of exertion with each step closer to freedom. Leon could feel his orgasm inch closer with every touch of his prostate, something he never felt before. His heavily toned back arched with need fueling his lover's desperate drive for pleasure.

Orgasm came quickly, splattering the age blackened wall with its smug evidence. Leon panted as he struggled to regain breath. Behind him, Cloud drew away and zipped up his pants before sinking to the ground. The brunette pulled up his own garments and turned around to face the man that had just given him the fuck of his life. Sweat was glistening on his face as he leaned on a crate with his hands propped on his knees. His breathing was almost ragged, and the usually perfect blonde spikes were messier than usual. Before he could comment on the strangeness of his new look, it struck him that he must look much the same.

"So," Cloud looked up smiling, "Ready to find the thing most precious to you?" Leon laughed at his words. Cloud joined in with him, "But first, you need to get a shirt." "Yeah." He replied unabashedly, offering a hand to the man on the floor. Inwardly he was contemplating the irony of the words. To find the thing most precious to him huh? Looking at the blonde lead the way out of the alley, he realized he already had.

Xxx review?


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Drought

Disclaimer: Not mine...dont sue me. I have no money.

Chapter 7

(AN: Sorry it took so long, I was busy. And this fic MAY be put on hold for a while due to school starting back wit exams and stuff... I'm changing the original way Zack dies. Being thrown into a vat is just a lame way to die so…)

A coliseum in the underworld. Leon smiled at the sight. It was not nearly as interesting as the one above it that now lay in pieces, but it was most certainly an excellent idea. Oh sure it was dangerous, but then so was life in almost all the words inhabited by the heartless. But now, so close to the home of death, it was much easier for one to let out frustration and eradicate evil at the same time. Leon's smile turned into a smirk as he read the sign posted at the entrance area.

Defeat Cloud and win the Hades Cup.

He glanced over at the spiky haired man. Cloud was gazing unconcernedly around the darkened area. His usually impeccably perfect spikes were now twisted at odd angles. In fact, the blond strands at the back of his head were now falling about his neck in a relaxed manner, quite at contrast with his demeanor. It looked good, the mercenary thought, eyeing the sight casually. As the blonde's eyes lighted on his observer, Leon gestured to the signpost. Cloud approached him to read it. As his blue orbs traced the words, he too smirked at the implication.

"Well on the bright side, this may attract Sora." Leon suggested. The other man nodded.

"Yeah it may, but mostly because the keyblade master thinks I'm an evil arrogant…"

"…Son-of-a-bitch. Yes I know." Leon finished for him. It was true, Sora didn't exactly think highly of the beautiful man, but thankfully Cloud didn't give a damn what anyone else thought of him. He had better show up fast, Leon thought with a tightening in his stomach. Lionheart in anyone else's hands was a notion he was better left without.

"Hey Cloud." A female voice behind him interceded. "You're looking good today." Cloud turned with a sigh.

"So are you Tifa." Leon frowned at the warmth in his voice, but said nothing. "What are you doing here?" The blonde asked with a genuinely interested tone. Leon turned to see a blush spread across the pretty girl's cheeks.

"Why I came to see you of course!" She said, gesturing at the sign and sidling up to the ex-soldier. Cloud was expressionless.

"I don't have time to fight you now, besides I'm tired." He replied as she leaned on his shoulder. She pouted at the words.

"Oh come on! This is the Hades Cup you're talking about. What the hell have you been doing that would keep you away from a fight?" Cloud smirked and pulled her close, a gesture Leon had never seen or expected him to use.

"Blame Leon." He demurred in her ear. Tifa pulled away in surprise and stared at the mercenary. "You fought him but you wont fight me!" She retorted angrily. Cloud shrugged.

"He had a long, hard weapon that was too good to resist." Leon almost choked as he spoke the words. He turned away coughing, but he could still hear them speaking.

"And I suppose hitting him is better than having me come at you?"

"Well honestly, he comes a lot faster than you do Tifa."

"Hmph. I'm surprised your buster blade could handle the amount of stress you put on it."

Leon looked at them with an exasperated expression. His urge to cough had passed and he decided it was time he wiped the smirk off the blonde's face.

"It can't. From my limited experience, a few well placed attacks and it would easily be at breaking point."

Unfazed, Cloud ploughed ahead.

"Of course everything has its limit, but whether or not it breaks is my decision." Tifa shook her head with an annoyed look.

"Fine then, what you do with your sword is none of my business." She glanced at Leon before continuing, "Sora said he wants to talk to you and he'll be waiting in Twilight Town." Then turning back to Cloud with a groan, "I'll be waiting for you whenever you're ready to give up the Hades' Cup."

Cloud smiled at her retreating back. Tifa certainly had grown in recent times. For one she was no longer running after him like he was the promised land of manhood or something. Thinking back he realized she had been clinging to the only link she still had to a past that had long since been destroyed. And he, being the stoic ass he always was, never allowed her the pleasure of a unified front. He turned to walk away and was rewarded with a good look at Leon. The mercenary was wearing a suspicious expression that clashed horribly with his red shirt. But before he could say anything, a voice behind him interrupted.

"Didn't expect to see you here, Leon." Cloud's eyes narrowed. He knew that voice, and it wasn't one he was about to entertain. Leon looked cornered and suddenly uneasy.

"Braska. I'm just passing through. This is Cloud Strife." He answered in stride, gesturing for Cloud to look behind him. Instead, he stalked off toward his bike. Leon bit his lip. Braska looked amused.

"Hn. Well don't let him run away from you, I'll see you later." Leon frowned and hurried after Strife without replying.

"What was that about?" He asked with a small confused smile as he reached the irate looking blonde.

"Tifa, while I've never actually told her my personal preferences, is not an idiot." He replied. "She knew how close I was to…" The blonde trailed off as he turned away. Leon's expression became stony at the words but said nothing. So he was going to pretend nothing happened, alright. Try as he could, there was no ignoring the surge of jealousy that reared in his gut. She knew how close I was to _Zack._ That was the name already formed on his lips and looking at slight droop in Cloud's shoulders, he could guess which man really held his heart.

"Come on lets go." Leon growled at the blonde and stalked off.

_Cloud crawled over to Zack's motionless body. The deep gash in the Soldier's stomach was bleeding heavily and leaking into a spreading pool around him. Anxiety and fear washed over Cloud exposing his mind to panic. Please be alright, he chanted in his head as he ran a cursory glance over the man's wounds. _

"_Cloud…" The fearful blonde ripped open the constricting clothes and attempted to seal the ugly slash._

"_It's alright Zack, you'll be fine. It isn't that bad." He replied hurriedly without looking at his lover's face. The resignation in his voice alone was enough to tighten the knot of fear in his stomach. Behind him, Sephiroth was laughing. _

"_Look at me Cloud, please." Zack whispered as he tried to move his hand up to Cloud's shoulder. It was the entreaty in his words that pulled his eyes up to Zack's face. He was smiling, but his eyes were fierce with an anger that spoke volumes. The effect was staggering. _

"_It's over for me Cloud. This is your story now." Cloud shook his head. This was not happening. Zack couldn't leave, he was stronger than this. _

"_No Zack, you're not going to die." His hands worked furiously, why didn't he bring his material? "I cannot, will not do this without you."_

"_Cloud, you've been my benefactor long enough and the best friend I ever had. Everything I had, is yours." _

_Anger burned within him as Cloud heard the words. How dare he talk like this? Stupid, idiot Soldier, thinking he can just die._

"_I'm sorry…you have…always been…" _

_Cloud groaned at the despairing tone. I can't deal with this, he thought angrily. "Damnit Zack stop it. I need you!"_

"…_the one I love…"_

_Tears flowed from his blue eyes as the man on the floor breathed his last. "No, stop it. I won't let you go! You can't leave me like this!" Cloud pounded his fist into the blood soaked concrete of the floor. The energy drained out of his limbs and he let his face fall onto Zack's chest. The smell of blood and Mako only served to deepen the feeling of loss. There would be no more nights of abandon. Nothing to return home to. Desperately he reached for something stable. It was all gone, and it was _his_ fault. _

_Cloud's mind went blissfully blank as his sense returned. It was simple, really. He looked up and glanced around the room for the buster blade. He spotted it across the room by the door Sephiroth had exited through. Kill Sephiroth. The words made sense. Kill Sephiroth and everything would be alright. He looked down again at Zack lifeless face. He looked troubled, even in death. The crease of his brow didn't relax and the curve of his mouth remained. Cloud bent over him and softly kissed his forehead. Let the darkness come, he thought with abandon. Let the world lose itself. There was nothing good left in it anyway._

Twilight Town was perfectly beautiful as always. Its calm demeanor betrayed nothing as the sun dipped in respect for the deepening evening. Leon couldn't enjoy it however, and even though he stepped off Cloud's motorcycle with him, he had never felt more alienated from the man. During the entire ride, he hadn't said a word. He didn't even notice when Leon pulled back the loose strands of blonde hair from his face. Chancing a look at the man, he saw the expressionless look he was used to reassert itself onto his face. At least now he knew what the man was thinking about. But strangely that fact didn't make him feel any better. He was so caught up in his own jealousy that he didn't see the keyblade master until he was almost on top of him.

"Hey Leon watchit!" Sora yelled as he walked backwards into the tall man.

"Huh? Oh sorry Sora." He muttered in reply as he forced a smile for the kid. He grasped the boy's shoulders to steady him. Leon looked up expecting the normal entourage to start yapping at him for damaging their precious charge, but to his surprise, they weren't there. As if reading his expression, Sora explained.

"Yeah, um Donald and Goofy are at Disney castle." Leon nodded.

"Ok, so what did you want to see me for?"

"Hm…oh right! Last night another member of Organisation XIII was here." Leon frowned. Cloud remained silent.

"Or, at least he looked like he was one of them. He was wearing a black cloak anyway. He had your gunblade Leon." The mercenary practically jumped out of his skin at that.

"Where was he? Where'd he go? Did he tell you his name!" He barked at the kid.

"Whoa hold up! I don't know, all I got was his name. And he said that Cloud would know where to find him." Leon growled in frustration. Sora hurriedly continued, taking a step backwards. "Uh, he said his name was Kadaj."

Cloud spun on his heel and walked away. Leon groaned, this was really getting old.

"What's up with him?" Sora asked tentatively. The mercenary said nothing. The truth was that he really didn't know, but if Cloud wanted to be the asshole he liked to pretend he was, he could do whatever the hell made him happy.

"He's just tired Sora, I'll see you back at Hollow Bastion." He walked after Strife, his anger rising. He felt used and irritated. And on top of that, he was not even a little closer to finding Lionheart.

"Great, just great." He muttered moodily. "Fuck Strife, damnit, I don't care." But the fact was that he really did care, and try as he might to ignore it, he wanted very much to fuck Strife also.

Xxxx

Review PLEASE! I want to finish this fic with 100 reviews…puppydog eyes


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Drought

Disclaimer: I'm not well…and these people are not mine.

Chapter 8

Leon stormed into Hollow Bastion's Restoration committee HQ angrily. He marched past a concerned looking Aerith and Yuffie into the back room. He locked the door behind him and sunk his fist into the wooden frame with a satisfying thud. Try as he might, Leon couldn't keep his mind from wandering the hallways of speculation and to be honest, he wasn't really trying that hard.

Cloud Strife.

A hollow feeling in his gut throbbed painfully as a mental image sprung to mind. The ride back from the Coliseum had been awkward and strained, but it wasn't the distant manner Cloud had adopted. It wasn't the curt answers and aloof treatment he was receiving from the blonde. No, he was already very used to being treated like an insignificant object.

It was the sex.

A barely audible groan escaped his lips as Leon's wayward mind took him back to the too short time they had spent together. It was just a taste, he knew, of what the ex-Soldier had to offer, and that knowledge alone was enough to drive him mad with desire. Cloud was an expert lover. He was precise without being abrupt, teasing but not torturous.

Leon sank to the ground behind the door and rested his head against it, grateful for the support. What was it, he reflected despairingly, that made him so distant all of a sudden. No matter what arguments his mind made to the contrary, a small nagging part of it dropped insinuations of the worst. Was it his sex? Leon squeezed his eyes shut as the thought took hold and a new horror overcame him. Had he been so unresponsive that Strife could have taken insult from it? The thought seemed ludicrous and he dismissed it as soon as it announced itself. Could it possibly be the appearance of Braska? He frowned. To his knowledge, Cloud had never even met the summoner, so it couldn't possibly be that.

A soft knock on the door interrupted his musings. It was closely followed by Aerith's low voice asking him if she could come in. He suppressed a groan. It wasn't like him to lose his temper like this so it was only natural for them to be concerned. He slowly pulled himself to his feet. It was no use ignoring her; she was too damn persistent. He'd have to tell them something and it was better facing them sooner than later. Leon opened the door with a calculatedly blank look.

"You want something?" He asked as she pushed her way into the room. Aerith walked over to the desk at the corner of the room and sat on the corner. He shut the door and looked at her with a quizzical expression.

"Something's wrong." She stated matter-of-factly. Leon nodded with a small sigh. He leaned against the door frame.

"Of course; I haven't found Lionheart." He replied with a pointed look at the girl. She frowned at him in response.

"So? You've never overreacted like this for anything before." When Leon made no reply, she looked out the back window with a far away look as she continued.

"It's Strife isn't it." The mercenary made a mental note to inflict grievous harm upon Cid. To be fair, if Yuffie and Aerith teamed up, no man could stand in their way, but at the moment, he really wasn't in the mood to be fair to anyone.

"You know, I knew Zack before Cloud did."

Leon's eyes jerked upward before he could stop them. As if this were the confirmation she had been waiting for, Aerith nodded to herself with a mysterious smile.

"The experience was a most interesting one. He was stuck up, annoying, self absorbed, arrogant, confident and despite his amazing track record with Shinra, had the lowest amount of self esteem possible. When I met Cloud after he died, I wasn't very surprised to find out that they had been friends. I'm not sure if it's a trait that Shinra Soldiers pick up, or if it's just something unique to those two." Leon almost rolled his eyes. He was very interested in what she was saying, but didn't wish to appear that way.

"What does any of this have to do with me?"

"I'm getting there," she continued with a patient look. "You see, It's taken me a long time, but I now understand what it is that plagues Cloud." She paused. "Do you want to know Leon?" The mercenary glared daggers at the floor. This really wasn't any of his business, he thought, why the hell was Aerith telling him this?

"Well you're going to tell me or not?" He snapped.

"Cloud is afraid, desperately afraid, of his past. He is also frightened of the way people make him feel." Leon looked up blankly. Afraid of his past? His heart sank at the thought. Had he been that much in love with Zack? She didn't stop.

"He blames himself for everything he's lost so far. Zack dying, Shinra's evil, Sephiroth's betrayal, his world being consumed by darkness…everything. Everyone and everything that he's ever loved has betrayed and destroyed him. At first I thought him incapable of caring about anyone else, but now I know different."

Leon sighed. What she was saying made sense, but even so, what could he do? And why the hell did it matter anyway, he thought angrily. Cloud had used him for his own desires and then proceeded to pretend that he didn't exist. He looked up at Aerith suddenly.

"Wait. You know what now?" He asked. The girl gave him an exasperated look.

"It's no secret Leon."

He shook his head and pushed off the door. He opened it and gestured at her to leave. She shook her head and continued in a more urgent tone.

"Please Leon, listen to me. He may not show it, and he may seem like a selfish man at times, but believe what I'm saying. We've all seen the way he looks at you when he thinks no one's looking. He devours you with his eyes. The last time you got injured in the coliseum he went on a killing streak for three days!" Leon glared at her openly now. She was only serving to make him angrier with every word she said.

"Goddamnit Aerith I don't care!" He snapped at the girl. "All he does is look. He uses me from afar and then ignores everything I say to him. Cloud Strife is the most unfeeling man I've ever met. If I didn't already know him, I'd swear he was still working for Hades. That _man_," he stressed on the word 'man' bitterly, "doesn't even know I exist. To him, I'm just another pretty face. If he's so in love with the past that perfect-Soldier-Zack means more to him than anything else, that's fine by me, because I don't give a shit about him."

Aerith shook her head sadly. If she was disturbed by his outburst, she didn't show it. "And I don't believe you Leon." She walked over to the open door. "He needs you, and unless I'm very mistaken, you feel the same way about him." She left the room quickly, leaving Leon strained and more confused than ever.

Xxx

What the hell was I thinking? A blonde man with a large sword thought as he walked toward The Black Pearl. His head was a tumultuous mass of thoughts, and chaotic emotions. Stupid Leon, allowing him to have his wicked way. If he thought he wanted the mercenary before, Cloud was downright horny now. His satisfaction hadn't even lasted the day, and now he ached for more contact. He shook his head hastily trying to clear it. Frustration was building quickly to a dangerous level and he knew that he had to fix it as soon as possible. Even now, he was dangerously close to losing himself. That had never happened before, he thought furiously as he recalled the moment when he had almost lost control of the animal inside him.

What was it about Leon that burned him up inside? For that one moment, Leon had looked at him without recognition. What was it, and why was it happening now, when he was so confused about everything that was happening. There was one person with the answers, and he was going to get them. Traverse Town was deserted at night. Even as early as it was, it seemed as soon as the sun went down, the inhabitants of the small town disappeared into their homes. It was natural, he supposed, for people that lived in a place forever haunted by the heartless. His head began aching and he stopped thinking.

The Black Pearl was also deserted as its inhabitants had obviously preferred the town's small bar to their own quarters. So it was that Cloud found it a simple matter of boarding the ship. The deck was deserted but the moment he set foot upon the wooden boards, he knew he was being observed. Very well, he thought, there was nothing for it till the person decided to show himself. He made his way to the helm and leaned on the rail casually to wait.

It didn't take long.

Almost as soon as Cloud relaxed, a figure emerged from the darkness at his right.

"It took you long enough. I thought you'd come to me for that idiot." Cloud ignored his statement.

"Are you responsible for this Kadaj?" He asked tonelessly. The cloaked figure laughed a little at his words.

"Responsible for what precisely nii-san?" He gestured to the ship as he pulled back the cowl from his face. "You mean the dear captain and his misadventure? No. my only interest here is you." Cloud stared at him. Nii-san? What the hell was he talking about?

"Why did you call me that?" He growled in response. "And what is your interest in me?"

Kadaj gave him a winning smile. "Why, because you are dear brother. You and I are part of the same." Cloud's headache was beginning to get worse.

"Don't fuck with me Kadaj. Explain yourself." The silver haired man threw his head back and a loud raucous laugh escaped his mouth into the night air.

"Forgive me, but I love hearing beautiful people swear. What I mean, is that you have with in your blood, Jenova's memnetic legacy." At the look on the ex-Soldier's face, he added, "tell me, do you remember Sephiroth?"

Cloud's buster blade was out before he knew it. His body moved on its own, slashing toward Kadaj's neck. It was met with a dull clang as the other man responded in like time, unsheathing his own weapon. The other man leapt backwards and raised his hands in a placating gesture. "Now, now Nii-san, it's a little premature for that. And I was so hoping you would accept my invitation."

Strife fought to calm himself. "What are you saying? I don't understand." He spat out.

"You will, brother. My reunion must have you."

"I would rather fuck your katana than have anything to do with you." Cloud retorted. The strange hold this man had on him was returning again. It felt the same as when he had first met him outside the coliseum. A dizziness was overtaking his senses and his vision was slowly beginning to fade. Kadaj gave him a strange look and made a mocking bow in departure.

"I will remember that. Till next time Cloud."

"You're not going anywhere just yet." The blond added before the image could fade completely. He struggled to focus on the silver haired image. "You have…something to return." He managed as his eyelids suddenly felt heavy. Through the haze of his vision he could barely discern a flash of metal from the other man. Something heavy fell at his feet but not for the life of him could he remember what it was supposed to be. Confused, he looked down.

Leon's gunblade lay at his feet, glinting in the moonlight. Cloud swayed on his feet as a sudden pain in his left arm forced a small sound to escape his lips. His own weapon fell to the deck with a dull clang as his fingers suddenly felt numb. Strife dropped to one knee and quickly ripped the sleeve off his arm. The skin underneath looked darkened and was throbbing with pain. He grit his teeth as another wave of anguish washed over his limbs but even the ex-soldier couldn't take the intensity and collapsed to the wooden deck clutching his arm. In the last moment before he blacked out, a soft voice in his head whispered to him.

"You see Cloud, it has already begun."

xxx

(AN: gasp I wrote a chapter! Strange because I have an Econ test tmrw…wait what was I saying..? Ah right! Read Wild Days by me because I want you too please..? and review if its not too much trouble…aaaaaaaaaand…I know there was something else…oh yeah, review this chapter pretty please…

Tidus What's our goal?

Wakka 100 reviews ya!

I think I put too much…strange-Aerithness-stuff in this chapter. If so, lemme know willya. Later.)


End file.
